The Dead World/Issue 41
Looking up to Charles as Lily turned on the light for the basement, Anthony noticed indeed that there was a zombie on the other side of the room and Charles was indeed holding a bloody knife looking down at Anthony scarily. "please dont kill me sir.......I just heard a noise and wanted to check it out" Anthony pleaded putting up his hands knowing he probably looked stupid but just wanted to save his life at the moment, however he missed Charles raise of an eyebrow as he handed the knife over to Lily who was looking at Anthony nearly as scared as him. "kill you?" Charles asked kneeling down infront of Anthony who peeked through his held up hands to look at the two of them. "you aren't going kill me?" Anthony asked lowering his hands and both Charles and Lily shook their heads while the latter went over to the zombie as if to check it was alright. "no....we just hope you can keep this from your group?" Charles asked as he helped Anthony to a standing postion which proved a little difficult due to Anthony having a bit of a bad leg and Charles being an old man. "I-I....I'm not sure, I mean why do you have a zombie in your basement?" Anthony asked as he hoped he wasnt stepping any bounds looking between the old man and the zombie while said old man just sighed a little sadly. "this....zombie used to be my son" Charles said and Anthony was in shock as he looked between him and Lily who was currently trying not to tear up as she grabbed the knife and went back up the stairs carrying some rotten meat. "we couldnt bring ourselves to kill him so we kept him down here" Charles said and Anthony nodded gesturing to the meat Lily was carrying up the stairs. "and that?" Anthony asked already guessing the answer and Charles thought for a moment looking at his reanimated son before turning to Anthony and answering. "we find him the remains of zombies we kill" Charles said and Anthony tried not to throw up, apparently Charles noticed this before speaking again "horrible I know....but my son has to eat and its better than living people" Charles stated and began walking up the stairs gesturing for Anthony to follow which he did. "I understand....I wont tell anyone" Anthony promised and Charles smiled patting him on the back before nodding his head in thanks before speaking. "your a good man....this world needs more people like you" Charles said sadly before closing the basement door and heading back to the kitchen. ---- Coming out of the shed giggling, Jennifer and Jake swung their enclosed hands between them as they walked back to the farm before Jake suddenly narrowed his eyes stopping as he looked over to a slightly knocked over fence. "whats the matter?" Jennifer asked before she followed his line of sight and noticed the knocked over fence too "come on better go tell daddy" Jennifer said tugging his arm but Jake didnt move and instead shook his head. "na come on we can handle it" Jake told her and before she could answer back he began moving in the direction of the fence and into the long grass leaving Jennifer to sigh before following him, deciding it would be best if he wasnt alone. As they got closer they noiced that there was a some bleeding on the fence and Jennifer stopped trying to pull Jake back "come on Jake, its not safe" Jennifer said but Jake just interrupted her. "dont worry about it!" Jake exclaimed looking her in the eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders "nothing is going to happen to y-" Jake started but before he could answer Jennifer screamed a little late as she finally saw the crawling zombie just before it bit into Jake's legs causing him to shout out in pain. Scared Jennifer watched as Jake fell to the ground trying to crawl away from the zombie but it was no use as it had a good grip on his leg while its teeth ripped his ankle apart and feeling guilty Jennifer looked at her boyfriend sadly before running off leaving him to shout after her as he tried to kick the zombie away. Running back to the farm house screaming as she waved her arms, she drew the attention of Will, Logan, Aiden and Natasha who were all outside and she ended up running into Will who caught her. "whats going on?!!" Will demanded but Jennifer could just point towards where Jake was too shocked to speak and Will handed her to Natasha before turning to Aiden. "go get Charles!" Will ordered the teen who nodded and ran into the house while Will gestured for Logan to follow him and after Logan picked up an axe and Will grabbed his crossbow the two ran towards the site where they quickly began to hear Jake's screams. Aiming his crossbow, Will fired hitting the zombie directly in the eye before crouching down next to the teen examing his wounds and soon realised that he had a huge amount of blood pouring out of a bite mark on his leg and Logan shared a look before Jake drawed their attention. "oh please, dont let me die!" Jake cried out tears pouring down his face and Will looked between the teen and Logan, the latter knowing what Will was thinking and sighed shaking his head but Will being who he was ignored him and took the axe from Logan. "we have to at least try" Will told Logan who nodded and took off his belt before wrapping it around Jakes leg who stopped crying and looked at the two of them just as Will raised his axe. "woah, WOAH!!!" Jake shouted raising his hands but Will didnt listen as he knew they didnt have much time and instead brought the axe down onto his leg..... ---- Bowing his head as he closed the door to the room where Jake currently layed unconsious, Charles sighed and walked towards the kitchen aware of Will following him. "well how is he?" Will asked and Charles couldnt help but turn around and snap at him. "APART FROM NOT HAVING A LEG?!!!! he's fine" Charles stated and Will crossed his arm glaring at the old man. "I just tried to save that kids life!" Will shouted back but Charles shook his head raising his hand. "what kinda life is it with only one leg?" Charles asked and Will shrugged before answering. "better than not a life at all" Will pointed out but before Charles could shout back, Karen and Daniel came laughing in unaware of the two's shouting until they turned to see Will and Charles looking back at Karen and Dan with angry expressions and Daniel was about to ask what was wrong but Karen pulled him back through the door nodding to Will as they shared a questioning look. "look i'm sorry ok.....i'm just tired of seeing people die" Will said sitting back against the counter as Charles sat at the table nodding. "I get it....you had the right idea, you...you just didnt think it through" Charles pointed out and Will nodded sighing as he put his head in his hands. "we havent got the right medical supplies to save him have we?" Will asked looking up to the old man who shook his head resulting in Will pushing himself off the counter as he walked out of the kitchen grabbing his crossbow from a table drawing the attention of the rest of the group who were in the living room. "where you going?!" Charles asked standing up causing Will to turn around briefly to answer him as he reached the front door. "to get some" Will stated and took the farm's truck keys off of the hook near the door showing them to the old man "borrowing your ride" he finished before exiting the house leaving everyone to watch him walk to the truck through the windows. ---- Once Will in the farm's truck disappeared from sight, the group exited the living room and headed around to do different things, Charle's daughters going back to preparing the dinner and everyone else looking for anything else to do until dinner. Looking out the window, Bella and Natasha shared a look hoping that Will would come back. They knew he was tough but that didnt mean you was invincible. However the two woman didnt speak and instead continued to look out the window deciding silence would be best at the moment. Watching the two woman for a moment, Logan sighed as he took a seat at a table sipping his beer before turning his head to watch as Karen and that guy Daniel went up the stairs laughing to themselves about some joke. Closing his eyes briefly, Logan took out the cross and held onto it before shaking himself out of his thoughts and getting up before heading outside for a smoke, bumping into Lewis on the way who apologised before heading over to Bella and rubbing her back to catch her attention before they shared a smile. "hey, i'm gonna play a board game with the kids wanna join me?" Lewis asked and Bella looked at him and was about to say yes before turning to Natasha and touching her arm to get the woman's attention. "You going to be ok?" Bella asked Natasha and the response she got was a smile and a nod so Bella took that as a yes and followed Lewis back up the stairs leaving Natasha to continue staring out the window...hoping for her night in shining armor to return soon. ---- Driving in the farm's truck, Will went through the different radio channels but as always all he got in return was static causing him to sigh and regret not taking his own truck, then at least he would have music to listen too. Suddenly outside thunder was heard and rain began pouring down heavily causing Will to grip the steering wheel tight as he tried to look where he was going. As he did this he noticed how it was getting really dark and looked down at his watch to try and tell what time it was. However hearing another lot of thunder, Will looked up onto the road and nearly had a heart attack as he saw standing right in the middle of the road was a zombified version of his wife causing him to turn the steering wheel on instinct and send the truck crashing straight into a tree on the side of the road.......... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues